


Let's Go to Guam!  A Tachibana and Chitose Adventure!

by Whisper132



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-01
Updated: 2006-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tachibana and Chitose go on a love holiday in Guam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go to Guam!  A Tachibana and Chitose Adventure!

Chitose had just managed to dislodge Kintarou from his waist when Tachibana walked up, rolling a hunter green carry-on behind him.

“That all you’re taking?” Chitose asked, sliding his hands into his pockets and indicating his stack of luggage with a nod of his head. He had three bags, two large suitcases and a carry-on. His “personal item” was a backpack full of hair products he wasn’t sure their destination would carry.

“It’s hot and there’s a beach. I don’t need more than this.” Tachibana grinned and posed, hand on hip. “I also don’t need to pack everything I own like a girl.”

Chitose tugged the carry-on away from Kippei and opened it up. “It doesn’t matter where we’re going. You still need to pack more than Speedos, Kippei.

  
&-&

  
“I thought you said we were going to fly first class,” Chitose grumbled, poking his pretzels around in their little gold bag. “This is economy class, Kippei.”

“The flight’s not that long. It wasn’t worth the extra 200,000 yen just so you could have more room for your backpack. Economy class is fine.” Tachibana reclined his chair and put up the small footrest on the back of the seat in front of him.

“Your elbow’s on my armrest. Get it off.” Chitose elbowed Tachibana’s arm then settled in, slipping on his headphones.

Tachibana elbowed back and lifted up Chitose’s headphones. “This is my armrest. My headphones are plugged into it, so it’s mine.”

“You wanted to travel economy. You can live without the armrest you would have had if we’d gone first class, like I wanted.”

“If that’s the way you’re going to be, then we’ll just not talk until we get there.” Tachibana crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the ceiling, only looking away when a head rested on his shoulder. “That won’t work,” he said, reaching an arm around Chitose as he spoke. “You can’t cuddle your way out of a fight.”

Chitose held in his snickers and settled into Tachibana a little more. The armrest was in the way, though, so he lifted it up, sliding it between their seats. “Shut up Kippei, I want to take a nap.”

  
&-&

  
“Jesus, Kippei, it’s the one with the tie-dye fabric on the handle. It’s not that hard.”

Tachibana looked at the baggage on the carousel and held in a growl of frustration. Half of the bags had tie-dye on them in some form or another. How the hell was he supposed to distinguish Chitose’s tie-dye from all the other crap floating around. He didn’t even like tie-dye, he just tolerated it because Chitose liked it. It looked like a crayon threw up on fabric.

“Just come back here and watch these and I’ll do it,” Chitose said.

“I can find it!” Tachibana waded back into the throng of tourists and began checking identification tags.

“It’s right there!”

Tachibana grabbed the closest bag and an old lady came up to him. “Thank you young man.” She grabbed the suitcase handle and rolled it away.

“That one, not that one!”

Tachibana reached forward again and quickly checked the tag on the bag. Excellent, only one more to go.

  
&-&

  
“You are not buying that,” Tachibana said, taking the straw hat from Chitose’s hands and placing it back on the stand. “You have plenty of hats.”

“I like it,” Chitose argued, taking the hat and handing the shop owner money.

“We haven’t even checked into the hotel and already you’re spending money.” Tachibana looked around the street. Someone was staring. Automatically, his arm wound itself around Chitose’s waist.

“What’s up?” Chitose adjusted his new hat. Chitose never objected to Kippei’s public displays, though he generally requested a good explanation, which Kippei rarely gave.

“Someone’s watching you.”

Chitose shrugged. “Happens all the time. When you look as good as I do, people stare.”

A scraggly man in a battered Hennessey t-shirt ran up. “NipponHippy? Is that you?”

Chitose’s eyes narrowed. “Do I know you?”

The old man held out his hand. “RoxorBeard32!”

Chitose shook Tachibana off and embraced the filthy hippy. “My brother!”

Tachibana collected the bags. “I’m going to the hotel, Senri. Come when you’re done.”

  
&-&

  
Kippei waited in the lobby for an hour while Senri chatted with the filthy hippy. Kippei hated hippies. Except Senri. Senri as different. He bathed and used cologne, a really nice coconut scent that made it seem like he was always slathered in cooking oil.

“Kippei, if you’re going to think dirty thoughts in the lobby, I’m getting a separate room.” Chitose clacked across the floor in a pair of geta that would have his ancestors screaming. “Cool, aren’t they?” he said when he caught Tachibana staring. “Duane made them for me.”

“Duane? That guy’s name was Duane?” Kippei shook his head and stood, adjusting his pants so as not to attract attention.

Chitose shrugged and sauntered up to the check-in counter. “Party of two under Chitose Senri.” He smiled at the guy behind the counter who was trying very hard not to stare at Chitose’s melon trimmed shirt.

“Third floor, sir, room 315. Enjoy your stay.”

Tachibana grabbed Chitose by the waist and tugged him to escalator. “You were flirting,” he said, giving Chitose’s ass a smack.

“Was not. I was being friendly. It’s important to make friends with the hotel staff.” Chitose smiled and pulled the luggage into the lift.

Tachibana frowned and braced himself as the rickety elevator began to ascend. “Being friendly doesn’t mean you have to caress yourself at the counter.”

“I was fixing my pants. They were falling off.”

The door opened and Kippei grabbed Chitose’s arm. “I’ll show you falling off.”

The old lady they passed on their way to their room gave them a smile and a thumbs up.

Kippei hated hippies.

  
&-&

  
Chitose’s main theory in suggesting the trip to Guam was the very real possibility of not having to speak with anyone for several days and not having to wear clothing for several days. Kippei agreed with this reasoning.

Neither of them expected to be sitting on the bed in their room, watching television.

“I can’t understand a word of this,” Kippei grumbled, watching a Korean drama subtitled in English. “Let’s just go next door and hit them.”

“Violence won’t solve anything, Kippei. We can wait them out.” Chitose picked up the remote and continued channel surfing. There had to be something to watch. They had thirty channels.

A keening sound traveled through the wall, followed by a series of thuds. Chitose was fine ignoring the neighbors and getting down to business, but the sound of a girl’s voice shouting in ecstasy gave Kippei the creeps and he couldn’t perform, no matter how Chitose encouraged him.

“Let’s go to the beach.” Tachibana picked his Speedo out of his ass.

“Real attractive, Kippei. I have a sarong you can borrow.” Chitose leaned off the bed and fished through one of his larger pieces of luggage. “Here.” He waved a neon green sarong.

“I’m not wearing a skirt. This is fine.”

Chitose shrugged and took out a small bag. “I’m changing. I’ll be back.”

“You can change here. I don’t mind.” Tachibana tried to leer but failed as, just as his smile was reaching its pervy height, the girl next door screamed again.

Chitose took his Speedo purse into the bathroom, laughing. “It’ll just take a second. I need to make sure my sarong looks okay.”

  
&-&

  
Geta were not meant for beaches. Nevertheless, Chitose persisted to wear them. His feet sank into the sand every time he moved and, when he walked, he had to pull one foot after the other out of the sand, leaving shallow pits behind him.

“Just take them off,” Tachibana said. It was difficult to walk and grope Chitose when their paces were off by so much.

“They keep the sand out of my toes,” Chitose explained. “Ah, the sun feels good!” He threw his arms out and embraced the heat.

“NipponHippy! Over here!”

Tachibana narrowed his eyes. “That’s a different guy, isn’t it?”

Chitose smiled. “There’s a meet-up going on, I guess. Wonder how I didn’t know.” Chitose chuckled and scratched at the back of his head. “Guess we should go say hi. It’d be rude if we didn’t, yeah?”

Tachibana complied because the filthy hippies seemed to be the only other people on the island who spoke Japanese. If any of them so much as looked at Chitose wrong, he was going to ring their necks with Chitose’s skirt thing.

  
&-&

  
Tachibana couldn’t figure out if it was Chitose groping his ass or if it was one of the thirty something hippies gathered on the beach around them. Either way, he was fairly certain that, coupled with the problems caused by their neighbors, he and Chitose were going to have a chaste trip. Damn it all.

“Hey Kippei, come meet F8TeHMan! He’s the one who gave me that pasta sauce recipe you like!”

Chitose seemed to be enjoying himself, though, which was nice. “I’m gonna go for a swim.”

That proposal was met by a chorus of whoops. Tachibana turned to Chitose and frowned.

“We’re just encouraging you, Kippei.” A steaming white something dangled from the corner of Chitose’s mouth.

Enough. “We’re going back to the hotel, Senri.” These people were a bad influence and Senri’s eyes were glazing over.

“Wow!” Chitose said, plopping down on the sand. “There’s six of you Kippei! It’s like surround sound for my eyes!” Senri’s head whipped in circles, checking out the phantom Kippeis. “This home grown stuff is awesome Duane!”

Tachibana slipped off Chitose’s geta and helped him to stand. “Don’t smoke anything the hippies give you, Senri. I thought we talked about this.”

“Come with me Kippei-tachi! We’re going to the hot tub!” A violent hand wave and Chitose spilled off Tachibana’s shoulder and landed, face first, in the sand.

When Chitose was safely in the room, Tachibana was coming back for Duane’s blood.

  
&-&

  
“Excuse me, sirs,” the bellhop said as Tachibana entered with Chitose draped over his shoulder. “There was a delivery for you from a Duane.”

Tachibana tossed Chitose into a chair and stalked to the front desk. “What is it?” Anything from that decaying bastard was bound to be bad.

“It’s the newlywed special, sir. Your room has been upgraded to the honeymoon suite and you are to receive this care package.” The bellhop hefted an impossibly large gift basket from under the counter. “Enjoy sir.”

Tachibana peeked into the basket. He didn’t know that handcuffs came in tie-dye. “Thank Duane-san for me,” he told the bellhop. Looping the basket handle over his arm, Tachibana reclaimed Chitose and hurried to the elevator.

  
&-&

  
Chitose woke feeling a little sick to his stomach. He also couldn’t feel his arms. Blinking, he gathered his wits. “Uh, Kippei? Kippei?” He scanned the room which, to his horror, wasn’t his. “Kippei!”

Tachibana exited the room’s antechamber in Chitose’s sarong. “Duane upgraded us to the honeymoon suite.” He gestured to the basket. “He also sent us a gift.”

“That’s nice, Kippei, take these things off, would ya? My arms are numb.” Chitose tugged at the handcuffs securing him to the ridiculously tall headboard on the bed.

“They look nice,” Tachibana said, sitting on the side of the bed. “They match those geta that Duane gave you.”

“Can I get some clothes at least?” It was almost sunset and the breeze from the large sliding door, which Kippei had so kindly left open, was chilly.

Kippei smirked and threw off his sarong. “No, I don’t think you can.”

  
&-&

  
No one told Kippei that it rained in Guam. All of the travel brochures Chitose gave him showed sunlit beaches and men in Speedos. The brochures said nothing of rain so thick you couldn’t see anything two feet in front of you.

“Staring at it won’t make it go away,” Chitose grumbled from his cocoon of blankets. “Come back to bed.”

Kippei didn’t want to go back to bed. After testing out everything in the basket, both he and Chitose were sore and, after housekeeping knocked on their door, informing them that they were disturbing people two floors down with their screaming, both boys made a pact to relax for the day. Tachibana planned to relax on the beach with a fruit juice and a book. Chitose was probably going to do more of his hippy games.

“Kippei, you’re spoiling the mood. Get over here.” Chitose patted the bed.

Tachibana padded back to the bed and slipped under the covers.

“Bet you wished you brought some pants,” Chitose snickered, snuggling into Kippei’s chest.

Tachibana wrapped an arm around Chitose and inhaled his scent. He still smelled like coconuts. “This is fine.”

“Kippei, I’m sore and they’re going to kick us out of the hotel if we make any more noise.” Chitose tried to wiggle away to no avail.

“I’d like to see them kick a naked guy out of his hotel room.”

  
&-&

  
“What were you saying about kicking a naked guy out of his hotel room, Kippei?” Chitose and Tachibana walked through the rain with their luggage. “We can’t get that deposit back. I hope you know that.”

Tachibana, clad in an aquamarine Speedo, kicked at a puddle. “We’ll find another hotel. I’ll take care of everything.”

“NipponHippy!” Duane ran out of a small tourist shop, waving a straw hat identical to the one Chitose purchased the day before. “Woohoo! Over here!”

“Ignore him,” Tachibana said, wiggling a little to put the Speedo back in place.

“He can help us,” Chitose said, jogging toward the shop. “He owns this place!”

Chitose and the hippy exchanged a greeting that involved quick hand motions and a few heel taps, finishing with a pelvic thrust. Tachibana didn’t want to think about pelvic thrusts at the moment.

After a small chat, during which Tachibana stood in the rain and felt sorry for himself, Chitose ran up, smiling. “Duane says we can stay in the shop’s basement. Some of the guys from the forum are staying down there, too.”

“Wonderful,” Tachibana grumbled, getting Chitose’s bags as the other boy was too busy admiring a hemp bracelet inside the shop.

“Come on Kippei! They’re going to play Twister!”

  
&-&

  
Kippei didn’t understand how to have fun in a bad situation. Instead of joining in the group hug or the indoor potato sack race, he sulked in the corner in his Speedo, refusing the harem pants and shirt Duane offered him.

Finally, Chitose had to pull Tachibana aside. “You’re ruining my vacation, Kippei.”

“I’m not the one who dragged us here to hang out with a room full of unbathed, free-loving geezers without jobs.” Even in a Speedo with smiley faces on the ass cheeks, Tachibana could be imposing.

“They have jobs,” Chitose corrected. “And they shower, just once a week to save water. We have to think about the planet, Kippei.”

Tachibana didn’t respond, just continued to stand and be obstinate.

“Do as you like, Kippei. The guys and I are going out back to weave some baskets to sell in the market to help Duane with rent. You’re welcome to come if you like.” Chitose left Tachibana in the basement, knowing the other boy would sulk for another half an hour before he was lured outside by the sound of hippies in the rain.

  
&-&

  
“Hi mom,” Chitose said, cringing. “I’m, uh, at Kippei’s place. Yeah, for that tennis camp we were talking about.”

Arms circled around Chitose’s waist. “Hello Chitose-san! We’re making sure Senri-kun eats all of his vegetables!” Kippei snickered into Chitose’s shoulder. The rain finally stopped an hour after the basket weaving event. Now the other hippies were on a jog around the town. Kippei and Senri had the basement to themselves.

So, of course, Chitose’s ketai rang, even though Tachibana was fairly certain they shouldn’t be getting reception in Guam.

“Why would I be lying to you, mom? Kippei’s right here.”

“Hi again, Chitose-san.” Kippei was making short work of Chitose’s sarong.

“Oh, you called his mom. That’s, uh, great.” Chitose held the phone away while his mother screamed. Kippei refastened the sarong. “It’ll be a bit before I can get home, mom.” Chitose cringed. “Guam,” he said into the pause. The screaming began again. Finally, dial tone sounded. Still cringing, he turned to Tachibana. “I think I’m grounded when we get back.”

  
&-&

  
Duane was groping Chitose’s ass and another hippy, who addressed himself as WeedWanker, kept trying to grab at Tachibana’s. Chitose didn’t seem to mind and Duane didn’t seem to be hitting on Chitose, so Tachibana let it pass. In the two days they spent with the hippies, Kippei had learned that some people were just touchy-feely sorts.

“Here’s a present for you boys,” Duane said, handing an envelope to Chitose. If it was another one of those cigarettes, Kippei was coming back to Guam, after they were ungrounded, and kicking Duane’s ass.

“Cool,” Chitose said, opening the envelope. “Fake resident IDs.” Chitose chewed on his lower lip. “Hey Kippei?”

Senri was making the cute puppy face. “Whatever you want to do,” Tachibana said, setting his bags back down. “We’ll have to get jobs, though.”

“Don’t worry,” Duane said, pulling both boys into a hug. “We’ll set you boys to work in the garden out back. I pay great and I’ve got a small beach house you boys can rent. I can even throw in a pair of pants for Kippei here.”

“Awesome!” Chitose turned off his ketai. “I’ll write her a letter,” he explained to Tachibana. “She’d just yell if I told her I was moving.”

“Welcome to Guam, boys!” Duane smacked them both on the ass and ambled away.

Tachibana wondered how he’d explain to his mother that he’d run away from home to be a pot farmer in Guam.

“Hey Kippei, Duane says the room in the house has those big bedposts!” Chitose pulled the handcuffs from his back pocket. “It’s your turn.”

Tachibana would think of something to tell his mother later.


End file.
